Back to the Future
by ThreeCoo-CooClocks
Summary: Getting back to the present always seems to reward him with an another anomaly to go through. Taking place after Series 5, Danny's back home finally but Lester has another "special" mission that includes the long-lost Sarah Page. Is Sarah really back, alive, and safe? Please R&R!
1. Back from the Past

**Disclaimer: Nor Sallad or I own Primeval and it's characters, we just really love to write them. No copyright intended.**

**A/N: I tend to ramble in my Author Notes so I really should leave this to Sallad... Taking place after Series 5, spoilers for the entire series. Sorry.**

**Dedicated to Cehsja!**

* * *

The prehistoric creature swam in a circular motion, bringing his eyes to follow it as it went. The creature paced in the water, finding itself stuck in a closed off section of the pool. It was stuck, which was the opposite of how he felt at this moment.

He closed his eyes and took a long, subsided breath before opening them to see a familiar face in front of him.

"Lost in thought?" Abby said with a smirk, placing her hands on the side of the pool. His legs hung of the edge, feet dipping into the water. She brought herself up beside him.

"Better than being lost in the past."

Abby smiled, now sitting beside him dripping with water. "I can relate – though I was chased by Raptor rather than about a dozen giant, _really _ugly birds."

He looked at her with a raised brow and snorted.

"Wha'?"

"Just didn't think Abby Maitland would call any kind of creature ugly. Perhaps working with them long enough starts to change your mind, yeah?"

"More like being chased by them," she said with a laugh, then in a moment of silence Abby sighed. "How long were you there?"

He shrugged, "'Bout a year. Made me realize some things, ya know."

She crooked her head to him, "Like what?"

"Like I wish I had a fish."

Abby laughed and shook her head, looking down at the prehistoric type catfish. "This one might be a tad bit too big for your flat," she smirked.

"Can always get a bigger flat." She smiled again and looked down, seeing a deep wound scraped down his leg. He dragged her out of her thoughts by his voice. "I don't suppose you know of a flat that's any bigger than the Pliocene."

"Well I don't know 'bout bigger, but I know of some that are a whole lot friendlier."

"I'm not rooming with you and Connor now, if that's what you mean."

Abby laughed, "Not in my dreams. We just got a place to ourselves. Jess is welcome to new comers, though."

"I don't fancy she knows me very well."

Abby let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Trust me, she knows you."

He looked at her confused and furrowed his brows. "Bit worried now, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I do work for the bloody government."

It was then silent. He looked over across the pool that an anomaly from the Pliocene to his present time had opened hours back to see Connor and the team talking over the creatures. "How is everyone anyway?"

"By everyone do you mean the team or me and Connor?" She said, continuing to smirk at him.

He laughed and nodded, "Are you two still…?"

"We're engaged, actually," she said happily. He wasn't surprised, but that still almost wanted to bring him to tears.

"Best be invited to your wedding."

"I even made an invite for you, just in case you ever made it back."

Abby's attention was brought to Connor across from the pool when he was calling her to come help with something. She looked at him once again and grinned. "Good to have you back, Danny." And she jumped into the chlorine water to make her way over to the rest of the team.

Danny smiled to himself, seeing him now in a pool, not in some dirty, polluted lake to find no safety in. He could actually see the bottom of this, which was a nice change. Danny was home. He couldn't believe it, but he was home.

* * *

Danny sat at a table, all to himself, watching everyone talking amongst themselves. He observed as Becker smiled, with a bubbly brunette known as Jess sitting in his lap, and the Victorian era Emily made the future guy, Matt, dance with her. And of course the bride and groom teasing and laughing over who knows what, sitting at their own table, enjoying themselves.

He never was much for weddings, they were always either too happy or too drunk. His mind kept going back to _his_ team, missing some people that were no longer here.

Suddenly someone took a seat beside him. He craned his head to see his temporary flat-mate looking like his normal bored self.

"Nice wedding, yeah?"

Lester rolled his eyes, trying to seem as irritated as possible. "I suppose, if I should find my employees marrying enjoyable. It was a rather tolerable wedding, though."

Danny smirked. "Considering that you were in the wedding and all."

"Don't be jealous now, Quinn. You were also included."

Danny smiled, seeing right through his vulgar exterior. "Never said I wasn't." and seeing the face Lester made towards the happy couple he went on. "So basically, you're happy for them and you can't wait to become Granddad Lester."

"If they dare call me that I will get the bloody EMD's myself."

Danny laughed and shook his head but said nothing, giving Lester time to speak his mind. "Danny... it seems we're in a bit of a fix."

"What's that, Guv? The happy couple make a mess of things again?"

Lester scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised, but this time it's about you."

"I didn't eat the cookies, I swear!"

"What cookies?"

"I… Forget it." He said, hiding his face by taking a sip of his drink.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "As I was saying, this is about you, specifically anomalies."

"Do I look like an anomaly to you?"

"Do you actually expect me to answer that, or shall we move on to a more pressing matter than your bantering?"

"Never thought you to be one to turn down a good exchange, so I'm guessing it must be urgent."

"Yes, urgent enough that I don't have time to wait for Connor and Abby to return from their lollygagging in the Bahamas."

"I'm touched. You should give these pep talks to your employees more often."

"Do you not care about this at all, or are you done playing Three Stooges?"

"I'm all ears, you just don't seem to be saying anything I haven't heard before."

Lester groaned and pulled out a picture from his suit, putting it on the table for Danny to see as Abby stepped onto the stage to toss the bouquet.

"What's this, your blue ribbon photography entry?"

"It's where I'll put you if you don't straighten up and take a closer look at the photograph."

Danny smirked and picked up the picture while Jess loudly caught the flowers. "It's real pretty, Lester, but just what do you want me to-" He paused, seeing a blurred face behind an old, foggy window. "Is that…?"

"As I said, we have a bit of a mess to fix."

"Has she been stuck there this entire time?" Danny said with panic in his voice.

"That's what we want you to find out."

He took another look at the face of the long-lost Sarah Page. "What do you need me to do?"

Connor took his bride's place on stage and announced it was the men's turn. Not paying attention, Lester opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by something being slung into his face. He looked down to see the suspender fall into his lap. They both watched Jess, bouquet in hand, skipping over to them with a wide grin. "I believe we've been assigned the next dance," she extended her hand to Lester.

He immediately moaned but complied, standing up to take her arm, while ignoring the on-stage couple's smirk.

Danny, on the other hand, was too caught up in thought about the image of his once lost Dr. Sarah Page.

* * *

Becker, Lester and Wilcock, one of Becker's men, stood at the scene of an anomaly – its light radiating as they chatted among themselves and waited for the one and only Danny Quinn.

"I know – we _should_ have a tank." Becker agreed with Wilcock, making it loud enough for Lester to hear.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Fine, get a tank, lend it to Temple, and then watch us all get blown up. The Minister will be very proud."

Becker smirked at him and before Wilcock could reply in return they heard a motorcycle rolling behind them.

"Look what the Pliocene dragged in." Becker remarked, seeing Danny driving it up between him and Lester. "Having fun?"

Danny pulled off his helmet, his smug expression plastered on. He tossed Wilcock the headpiece as he made his way off the bike.

"Mr. Quinn, is it quite necessary to drive the motorcycle up the ramp and into our breathing space?"

"Got a problem with Teresa?"

Lester sighed. "Oh Lord, he named the thing."

"After you come back from the past and all you own is a motorcycle, yeah, you start to bond. So, where's the anomaly lead?"

"Future, where else?" Becker replied.

"Whoa, whoa. Last time I was informed, Matt and them got rid of that hell. Did the team decide to pull a joke on the bloke from the past?"

"There's always to be a future, Quinn. No matter what we do. They only postponed it." Lester clarified.

"So… Does Connor know about this…? Does _Matt _know about this?"

"That's not any of your concern at the moment. Your only concern should be Sarah Page, and getting her out of there."

"Okay, so me and action man go in-"

"I'm afraid 'action man' isn't coming with you."

Danny glanced at Becker and then back to Lester. "Why is that?"

"A certain field coordinator suggested otherwise, saying it would be wise if we kept our longest lasting team member at bay."

Danny left out a chuckle, finding it amusing that, of all people, Jess is the one he tended to listen to more than anyone. "I see who she fancies most."

"Listen, I still say I should go along just in case-" Becker paused, hearing Jess' voice in the com nagging at him. He let out a sigh and handed Danny his gun. "You'll need this."

"That's comforting."

"Future predators may not be around anymore, but we're not for certain what is." Wilcock spoke up. Danny's brows rose, taking in a deep breath and looking back at Becker.

"Oi, if I don't come back then I'd like to tell Abby and Connor something before I go."

"Don't be ridiculous, Quinn."

"Every time I ever went through that bloody anomaly the words of 'I'm coming back' came out of my mouth and I _never _told them goodbye. I regretted that, and I'd like to tell them this time."

"Good luck on that, they're leaving for the Bahamas in an hour."

"Then give me a phone."

"Connor broke mine."

Danny sighed. "Course he did, lemme guess, he ran over it with a tank?"

Wilcock laughed and Becker ducked his head. Lester then shoved a cell phone in Danny's face, bringing his attention to him. "Go on, don't use up too many of my minutes or you'll be paying for them." Danny smiled, thanking him, but Lester just brushed him off. "Yes, yes. Go on, we don't have all day."

He went to the contacts, seeing Abby's number first, and the phone rang until he got her voice mail – something with her and Connor saying they were off to paradise for the week. He thought about trying Connor's but he knew Abby probably turned off his phone as well.

"Uhh, listen, Abby – Connor you too – I'm going somewhere, somewhere not so safe to say the least and well…" he looked, Lester and Becker eyeing him. He made a face towards them and turned away. "You two be safe. Don't know much about the Bahamas. My guess is there's not a lot of creature threats out there, but just … stay out of trouble. And if you happen to never hear from me again, well, taking care of Teresa for me – Abby, don't let Connor ride her. _Ever._" He then felt Becker's hand on his shoulder so he hung up and handed Lester his phone.

"You ready?"

Danny smirked and gave a nod. "Not much of a question, is it?"

Becker clapped his shoulder, standing in front of the wide, open anomaly that flashed gleams of light. "Danny, some advice…"

He looked at him, putting a foot out to step through. "Yeah?"

"Don't die."

Danny laughed, "I'll try." And he disappeared into the rip in time.

"Anyone else have this horrific voice in the back of their mind?" Lester asked. "Screaming 'He's going to always make it back'?"

Becker rolled his eyes and crooked his head back, wondering if Sarah Page _could _still be alive, and if she could, how?

* * *

Danny leaned against a wall, having heard a noise behind him. He breathed shallowly, allowing himself to think. 1… 2… 3… 4… He whisked around the corner, gun in his hand, ready to shoot. The creature just crawled towards him, and Danny lowered his weapon to see a future maggot. A breath of relief escaped him as he turned around and continued on his way through the old, forgotten building. _The future sure isn't what it's cracked up to be. The only thing I see flying around the sky is the man-eating bugs!_

He glanced around the room, if you could call it that. It was gray and falling apart from dust and age, but one thing caught his eye. A book, or more like a journal, looking out of place from the rest of the building. He examined it more closely to find it had fingerprints on it, almost as if it had been dusted off recently. He opened it to find a name at the top of the page: _Doctor Sarah Page_.

"Sarah…" He mumbled. "Sare? Sarah!" Calling for her, he ran through the building and went through a doorway, leading into what seemed to be a bedroom. Her tangled hair in her face, eyes peacefully closed, her chest rising and falling. "Sarah!" He ran to her and shook her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open, still half asleep. She mumbled something under her breath before looking at Danny and seemed to force a smile. "You came."

* * *

**_This probably won't be updated for a while, so we'll just leave you there ... You love us. ;)_**

_**Reviews are like Cheeseburgers. **_

_**We love Cheeseburgers.**_


	2. Back from the Dead

_**A/N:**_** Sorry 'bout all the Conby... Take that back, we won't apologize for them. They're too perfect to apologize for. So... Enjoy the Conby!**

**We feel like we were supposed to say something else but... oh well. Here is chapter 2! Reviews are very much loved!**

* * *

Shock. That would be what he was seeing in Sarah's eyes right at this moment. He couldn't fathom what else it could possibly be.

Glee. Joy. Excitement. The smile on her face told him she was happy, but the dazed look told him she was astonished to be found.

Words. Oh, right, words… He probably should be saying some of those words right about now. "Sare, hey, hey. It's okay…" he muttered to her as she suddenly burst out into tears.

Tears of happiness, right? Or the shock overcoming her. He was in a lot of shock himself, to be perfectly honest. When Danny came home the first thing he asked, once coming to the ARC, was 'Where's Sarah?' and they told him, gently…

It wasn't right, her being dead. But now… now she was alive?

Shock. That would be what he was feeling right about now. Sarah was back into his arms, just like she was supposed to be.

"Danny, how are you-?" she was looking at him now, which meant he should snap out of it. She had.

"Anomaly, how else?"

"But… how? I … It doesn't make any sense! I've been here for so long and-"

"Hey, hey. I'm here now, aren't I? The other questions can come along after we get home, but why don't we head to that anomaly, yeah?"

Sarah nodded, showing eagerness in her actions as she leaped up from her wired mattress. "The creatures here, they're dangerous."

"Future predators?"

"What's that?"

Danny smiled. They didn't exist anymore. "Nothing, not important. What creatures?"

"They're small… Some are like the ones Jenny, Abby and Connor found – the house your brother disappeared in. They can blend with the surroundings. Some are bugs, but tiny and deadly."

He nodded, looking out her fogged glass that once was a window. "Then we run,"

Sarah smiled at him. He didn't expect to see her suddenly toss her belongings on the bed and wrap her arms around him, embracing him. She held onto him tight, like she hadn't had physical contact with a living human being in weeks, months, years. There was no telling, this future being different from the one they last saw themselves.

"Sare, we should get going," he whispered, hating to let go of her. But there was plenty of time to hug later, now they needed to go home.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she brushed off some more tears and breathed in a heavy gust of oxygen. "I'm just… I can't believe…"

"Me either." He grasped her hand in his and gave a reassuring look. "Now let's get out of this hell."

* * *

Becker stood impatiently. This wasn't right, sending Danny off on his own. He should have at least brought some kind of backup, whether it was himself or not.

If Danny didn't come back through that anomaly- he wasn't even going to think about what Abby would do to him. Becker would be bruised and limping for sure though, letting Danny go through on his watch. Last thing Abby told Becker was 'And don't let Danny go through anymore anomalies. That's your job while we're gone, yeah?'

He was no doubt to be fired from that job. Actually, Abby might throw him into a literal fire if he fails miserably at this job.

From fear, and from worry of a friend, Becker was coming nearto jumping through that anomaly to go after Danny and possibly Sarah. He had little faith that Sarah was in there, how could she had lived that long? Yes, he wanted Sarah to be alive. More than anything, since it was his fault for her death in the first place. But he'd accepted that she was dead for a long time now, and he wasn't about to get his hopes up just because of some photo randomly found on some camera when they reentered the anomaly.

It was weird, and somewhat suspicious, and that made him even more worried for Danny – this could easily be a trap.

Becker moved one foot in front of the other to enter the anomaly when – POW! Danny came flying through the anomaly, demanding for someone to lock it. One of the men sealed it and they all seemed to be looking at Danny in awe – Becker was turned away so when he twisted around to see, he dropped the very object in his hand. The gun bounced and pounded on the concrete, but it was all muffled, seeing the very face of Dr. Sarah Page.

She had come back from the dead, and no one could explain how.

* * *

Jess was sitting at the ADD, waiting for some kind of answer. Not even Lester would respond. "Becker? Someone? Answer me! What is it?!"

_"It's…"_ she could hear his voice on the other end. He didn't seem to be completely aware of what was going on himself – all she knew is he didn't finish his sentence. She just heard Danny's voice later, speaking through his com.

_"It's Sarah, Jess!"_ he said in complete bliss. This was a miracle to anyone, even when Jess saw that blurred image she had little doubt it was possible Sarah was alive – and this was Jess. Jessica Parker, the optimist.

"I… Is Becker all right?"

_"He's hugging Sarah right this minute, he's shocked, but he's fine."_

Jess sighed, relieved that he didn't just have some stroke. She heard laughter, some jokes about being the walking dead, and then she realized something.

Two names kept dinging in her head. Two people who should be here more than anyone. Two people who should be boarding their flight.

Connor and Abby.

"Oh Lord!" she stormed up from her seat, seeing Connor's lab assistant, Emma, staring at her. "I have to call Connor! Or Abby! They're going to want to be here…!" And Jess dashed off, leaving the ADD with voices asking her where she went.

_"Jess? Jess you there?"_

* * *

"Flight 333 has been delayed due to weather. Flight 333 has been delayed due to weather," a voice announced from the over the airport lobby.

Connor groaned, with a look to Abby. She returned the annoyed glare and sunk into her chair. "Why is it that we have to have weather?" He complained, and she just snorted. "Not funny, then?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Oi, what happened to 'things change when you're married'?"

"Not those kinds of things, Connor. You know I'll always roll my eyes at you."

"You laugh at my jokes sometimes, yeah?"

"Yeah, when they're actually funny."

He chuckled through his nose, seeing her going back to looking at flight plans. "For better or for worse, init?"

She cut her eyes at him, giving him a smug look. As she busied herself, Connor then suddenly found himself bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. "Abs,"

Looking away from the flight plans she arched a brow, knowing exactly what that tone meant. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Seriously Connor, I'm not your personal slave, go get yourself some food."

"What're you good for, then?" Feeling a slap across the arm, he nodded knowing he deserved that. "Please?"

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Abby wouldn't look at him, knowing he was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"You actually trust me with the credit card and food?"

She finally turned her head, seeing his begging eyes. She wouldn't admit it was actually her just giving in. "Fine, don't want you to max us out before we even get to the Bahamas. Stay here, yeah?"

"Course, won't move a wee muscle. Thanks, Abs!"

She shot him a playful glare as she walked off, down the empty airport – minus the scattered strangers sitting here and there.

Connor glanced around, occupying his thoughts. He saw Abby's carryon bag, their mobiles peeking out of a pocket. She had said that she just wanted it to be just them this week, no work, no electronics. He knew she would be mad if she came back and found him on his phone, but _technically_, since she wasn't here, it didn't really count…

He grabbed his mobile and began scrolling through his texts. The first one he noticed was Becker's…

_When you get back, we need to update the ADD to make sure nothing about the anomalies has changed. By the way, have fun. Stay away from guns. Oh, and Jess says 'Stay warm'. _Connor smirked and looked at the next message, seeing this one was from Lester.

_Happy… marriage. Have fun spending my money. _With an amused look, he viewed the new text from his friend and old lab assistant Emma.

_Peter, Mike, and I wish you a great time in the Bahamas! Mike says he wishes he could take a honeymoon without the getting married part. Peter wishes he could just use government money. I wish they'd both just shut up._ _Anyways, enjoy your vacation! _Connor smiled to himself. Those three always made him laugh. The next text was from Matt.

_Have fun spending Lester's money. Emily and me wish you a splendid time. _Connor then noticed a second text.

_*Emily and I._ He chuckled and saw all of the last texts were from Jess.

_Stay warm! I told Becker to tell you, but he probably forgot. Have an amazing trip! _He closed that text and opened another one.

_BTW, ADD's fine, Becker was just looking for an excuse to text you._

_Oh, and Rex misses you two already. Sid and Nancy keep him good company. I should leave you alone, shouldn't I?_

_One more, sorry about that. At lunch Becker said he loved my laugh! I know right? Right, back to your honeymoon! Tell Abby I miss her company. _Connor just laughed. She even rambled in texts. When he saw there were more he wasn't surprised, that was until he actually read them.

_Answer your phone._

_Do you two not know how to answer your mobiles?_

_That last text was mean. You two are on your honeymoon._

_Connor! This is really important! Like, anomaly, future, Danny important!_

_Please call me back ASAP._

_That means As Soon As Possible, BTW. _He noticed at least two more, but he got the gist. At last he saw Abby walking back with his food. He registered Abby's aggravated expression but disregarded it because of the concern he had for Jess' panic.

"Connor Andrew Temple! What happened to no phones?-"

"Abs, read these." He handed her his cell, trading to take his fish and chips. She grudgingly swiped through the texts from Jess and her eyes widened at the last one.

"I'm calling her." She turned away, bringing a distance between them just so she can hear the phone ring, and dialed Jess' number.

Once again having nothing to do, he decided to eat to keep his mind off things for the time being. Connor paid more attention to his food than what was happening in front of him until his eyes caught sight of some big, buff, conceited flirt of a guy hitting on his Abby.

He stood up, seeing Abby flash her ring finger to him as she brought her attention to the ringing on the other end of the cellphone. He reacted with an eye roll and noticed Connor standing at the chairs, glaring, while eating fish and chips. The guy gave a confused look back, and then walked leisurely across Connor's path.

"Jess, what's up?" Abby asked quickly. Her mouth slightly gaped open at the response. She turned to her husband, who was eating his chips and glaring at the man. "Conn," She tried to get his attention as his eyes still followed the buff flirt. "Sarah's alive." And Connor choked on his food, spitting it straight onto the muscular, arrogant womanizer.


	3. Back to Chasing the Extinct

_**A/N:**_** So Sallad has been sick and has still taken the awesome responsibility to edit (for she is so much better than I am). Thinking she has the flu, so that's not fun at all. Here is the better late than never chapter 3! Chapter 4 won't take as long to post, I promise.**

**(Flashbacks occur in italic)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny and Sarah walked through the ARC doors, giving Danny memories of the days when years back when they worked here, giving each other significant glances but nothing much more. It seemed like when he got his courage up, it was too late. Helen ruined everything.

Danny breathed in deep, seeing the woman they all thought gone beside him. How was this possible? How did she live there for so long there, and stay sane? – It didn't matter, not now. Sarah was **_here_**. That's all that mattered at this moment.

"Ms. Page," They both turned to see Lester leaning on the door frame of his office with a masked smile. "I saw you when you came back, but I wasn't given the time to say my hello's." He walked up to her and gripped her shoulder to show his affection. "Nice to have you back. Just between you and me," he said in a whisper. "I think we were about the only nearly sane ones around here."

Sarah grinned at him as dirt covered her face, hair all matted, shoes hardly anything but fabric covering her souls. "Thank you, Lester. It's nice _to be_ back."

Lester gave a soft smile, nodded, and walked off with hands folded behind his back.

Danny looked over at Sarah, catching her eye. Her grin grew bigger and she hugged his arm. "I'm back! I'm…" she sharply exhaled and gazed up at him. "I'm safe."

"You're safe, 'till Connor and Abby make their way here. Then who knows what'll happen."

Sarah giggled and her eyes looked around. "Where are they anyway? _Lord_, did I miss them."

"Well, they were on their way to the Bahamas for their honeymoon, so I'm not entirely sure _where _they are at the moment. In a plane, I recon."

Sarah looked at him shocked but smirked. "'Bout time."

He laughed, agreeing. "Even Becker said that.-"

"Sarah!" They both looked in surprise to see Jess coming up with a huge grin on her face.

Danny smiled towards Sarah and whispered, "Before you ask, no, you do not know her." But she looked at him confused.

"Oh gosh," Jess exclaimed, taking a stop in front of them. "How exciting! It feels like you've been gone for ages!"

"Oh, I…" Sarah narrowed her brow and then softened her expression with a smile. "You seem to know my name, but I'm Sarah." Sarah put out her hand and Jess didn't seem to notice it as she went on.

"Oh I know, Sarah Paige! So excited to meet you! I'm Jess, Jessica Parker. But call me Jess, please, only Becker calls me Jessica and only to unnerve me. Though, of course, Matt does at times too but that's more him just being formal. Oh and Lester has his times, but that's very rarely, and when I'm rambling and he can't get my attention which would be now wouldn't it?-" she held her tongue and took a deep breath. "I've heard so much about you, nice to meet you." Jess put out a hand, seeming to be calmer now.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Sarah said, shaking Jess' hand. "I'm curious what you mean about hearing so much about me, though."

Jess let out a laugh, eyeing Danny. "Well I've heard quite a bit from Becker, but I've heard numerous stories from Danny. And I've only known him for so long, being lost in time almost as long you and all. Oh, or… I hope you knew that. Actually, you probably _didn't _know that. I should hush up now, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, thank you, Jess."

She gave a coy smile and blushed. "Sorry… I hope you enjoy being back home though, being in your bed, drinking tea. I'd miss chocolate myself."

Sarah nodded and graciously smiled, but then her face went pale. "Danny…" she murmured.

"What?"

"I'm… I'm homeless, aren't I? My … my stuff! It's … is it all gone?"

"'Fraid so, Sare. You and me have something in common though, got that at least."

She looked down and sighed. "What_ is_ that?"

"We're both homeless."

* * *

Connor and Abby slid into their vehicle and Abby started up the ignition.

"Still think I should drive." Connor said as she put her foot down on the breaks.

"And I still say you'll end up getting us both killed before we get to even see Sarah."

Connor sighed, "Would not."

"Connor," she raised a brow, facing him. Connor just gave a defeated expression.

"I'm an excellent driver, I have you know," he added as Abby started to pull out.

"You failed your driver's **_test _**three times, Connor."

Connor waited until she fully pulled out to respond. "I did pass it though, didn't I?"

Abby flashed a smirk at him. "Honestly I'm not so sure sometimes."

Connor chuckled and leaned back in the chair. "I see how it is. Just gives me more time to nap, doesn't it?"

"Couldn't nap if I wanted to… Conn, it's Sarah. She's… she's been dead, practically! I can't believe it…"

Connor grasped her hand that was on the left side of steering wheel and gave it a squeeze. "I know, can't much believe it either."

"I missed her." She said with a watery smile.

Connor gave her a warming smile in return, "Me too."

* * *

Becker leaned up against the wall of the hub, watching Danny and Sarah grinning at each other. Jess approached them and he could practically hear the rambling pouring out of her mouth, a bunch of 'ands' and blushing near the end as everyone just stares at her. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of that.

"Happy to see Dr. Page back, safe and sound?" Lester's voice crept up behind him, making Becker jerk his head to his side to see him. "You were smiling." Lester commented.

Becker nodded in understanding. "Just happy to see everyone safe, I guess."

"Captain Becker…" Lester started in. Becker knew something was about to come up that he wouldn't be too happy to hear. Lester seemed to retreat out of whatever he was going to originally say though and instead let out a strained breath.

"Sir?" Becker asked, looked concerned.

Lester was looking at Sarah, now talking to Danny over something serious it seemed. He looked back at the Captain and he could have sworn he saw a hint of worry on Lester's face. "Just make sure you keep everyone safe and sound, Captain Becker."

"That is my job, sir."

"Well yes, that would be what I'm paying you for," Lester remarked, coming off irritated. "Let's just not take anything for granted, shall we?"

Becker stiffly nodded and Lester roamed off back to his office, Becker supposed. Right after Lester was out of view Jess came over to him, wide spread grin covering her face.

Becker looked down at her amused. His arms were crossed as he leaned up against the wall and Jess stood beside him, rocking on her heels to her toes to and fro, and hands nicely folded in front of her. "So…?" she said, slyly.

"So I think you need to stop taking so many coffee breaks."

"_Be-cker_!" she slapped the side of his arm and faced him. "Sarah Paige is here! Back to being alive and well. She's not dead and all you have to say is I'm too hyper about this."

"Jessica, you were rocking back and forth like you had to use the loo."

"Stop changing the subject, Becker. Why are you avoiding what I'm asking you?"

"Because I'm not entirely sure what you're asking me?"

"I'm asking you-" she paused, taking a look at them again. "I'm asking you if you're all right."

Becker smiled at her. He wanted to place his hand on her cheek or take her hand, but since he couldn't, he just smiled. "Thank you, Jess."

"You're welcome." She smiled back. "Wait, that didn't answer my question-!"

Becker was walking off by then, hearing Jess huff and go back to the ADD. He didn't answer her because he truly had no idea if he was all right. This was Sarah for goodness sake, he'd lived with the burden of her death on his shoulders for quite some time, he wasn't sure how to feel – or even if it was okay yet to feel relief.

Becker took a look in Lester's office and he saw Lester sitting at his desk, leaning back in his seat, and staring out towards Sarah and Danny. Becker breathed in - no, he couldn't feel relief quite yet.

Becker saw Matt walk in, and he then realized Matt had been out of sight all day. Emily came up behind him and he remembered – they were taking the day off. Mainly because Lester gave it to them, not wanting Matt to know about this future until they were sure. Of course, it was now for sure, so he supposed it was time to tell him.

* * *

Matt looked at Emily questionably, seeing her share the same expression. They both stared at a dark skinned, dark haired woman who looked like she'd been living in the dump for the past three years, standing in front of Danny.

Danny turned when the woman gestured towards them and he smiled. "Matt, mate, you two are back early."

"Matt brought an anomaly detector along with him," Emily said looking at him playfully irritated. "We got some movement through one of the locked anomalies so he had to come and checkup."

"I'm assuming here that the long lost Sarah Page is the source of the movement," Matt commented, seeing Sarah look at him with a soft smile.

"Wow, I seem to be surely famous. Maybe I should write a book," Sarah joked. She unfolded her arms and put out a hand. "Nice to meet you. You are…?"

"Matt Anderson, leader of our ARC team." He firmly shook her hand and brought Emily to the spot light. "This is Emily."

"Hi, so great to meet such a legend." She shook her hand as well.

Sarah let out a laugh, "How much talking of me do you do, Danny?"

Danny gave an embarrassed front and Jess spoke up, standing over near them again. "More than he'd ever like to admit."

"Sarah, the brave and the bold," Becker teased, joining the group.

"Who could speak Latin!" Emily added.

"'And knew a lot about that old stuff,'" Matt finished, smirking at him.

"All right, so I liked to talk about her," Danny said, wavering his arms to make them hush up. "Can't really blame me, can we?"

"Course not." Jess grinned, "I truly loved hearing the stories of Sarah Paige. Meeting you is almost as exciting as meeting Connor and Abby!"

Danny cleared his voice.

"And Danny, of course." Jess blushed. "Ya know, it's almost like I know you."

Everyone dropped their shoulders at that comment, Danny letting out a scoff.

"What?"

"Jess," Matt started in, looking straight at her, "you've said that to everyone you've met with a file."

"So? I do!" She protested. Everyone just didn't even try to argue, it was Jess for goodness sake.

"Well thank you, Jess… Though, I'm afraid I can't say the same for you."

"Oh that's all right, I don't mind. It's rather easy to get to know me." She smiled and saw the smirk on Becker's face. "Shush it."

"So… May I ask?" Emily spoke up again. "How did you get back?"

Sarah looked at Danny and Becker, seeing their scared little faces. Sarah sighed and didn't know what else to really say but, "Danny saved me."

"From where?" Matt asked bluntly. He seemed pretty straight forward to Sarah.

"Well, where I got lost, I suppose." She hated to answer these questions when Danny and Becker seemed so opposed to it but she didn't know what else to really do.

"Right…" Matt inwardly groaned and Emily clutched his arm in comfort. "The future."

* * *

_Sarah sighed as she chewed her food. She stared at the papers and was baffled at the words. Why was the number three mentioned three times over and over again? And who was this… Claudia Brown? The name sounded so familiar…_

_Danny was suddenly in front of her, sitting across the table from her with a grin. "Busy?"_

_ She let out a sharp breath and shut the book closed and shrugged. "Don't wish to be. What do you need?"_

_ "I don't need anything." Danny leaned back, looking pleased. "Just thought I'd keep you company."_

_ "Why me?"_

_ Danny raised a brow and eyed the table beside them. Sarah glanced over and looked back with a laugh. "You don't fancy keeping Connor and Abby company, then?"_

_ "Not much." He then leaned forward to snatch a chip from her plate. "Besides, you have such a lovely face, how could one not come to see it now and then?"_

_ Sarah felt a blush cover her cheeks and shook her head. "You flattering isn't doing any good, Danny. I still see you stealing my food."_

_ He chuckled. "Thought it worth a shot."_

_ She smiled and looked back down at the book that was falling apart and crumbling into pieces. Connor and Abby caught both their attentions from Abby's high pitch squeal, everyone looking to see Connor tossing food at her and she was throwing food back at him._

_ "You'd think they'd just get married already."_

_ Sarah let out a laugh. "That'd be a bit hasty, wouldn't it?" _

_ "Oh, I dunno… I think Lester would approve."_

_ "Why Lester?"_

_ "Well he's the dad, isn't he? Or might as well be. He's got to give his approval."_

_ "Well," Sarah started, continuing with their jest. "I think he would be okay with it, but only if it meant the silly food fights and constant flirting would stop… And…" looking over one more time she smiled and faced Danny again, "I don't think it would change much."_

_ "Suppose you're right, and then there'd be little mini Connor's and Abby's running 'round."_

_ She let out a snort, just thinking of the two of them having children, and nodded. "We'd be on babysitting duty."_

_ "Blimey, not if I could help it!"_

_ Sarah laughed again, Danny softly laughing with her, and it was quiet. Except for the blond and geek's continuous squealing and yelling at each other. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"_

_ Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Course not."_

_ "Well, you see, seeing them," he gestured towards Connor and Abby, "makes me realize how pathetic it is to bottle up your feelings and…" he trailed off, seeing Sarah's curious face. "Would you like to get coffee with me some time?"_

_ Sarah beamed at him and graciously nodded. "Yes Danny, I would like that."_

_ He grinned back. "Good."_

"And here's where you'll be sleeping." Jess entered the bedroom, Sarah behind her. "The rooms all yours! You can even paint it if you like. It was Connor and Abby's 'till they found a place of their own. They lived here for quite some time, actually. It's been rather lonely, after getting used to them always watching TV or making breakfast. Though I don't really miss them that much, I see them every day, you see. Which… you would know that."

Sarah just smiled at Jess. _Geez_ did she talk a lot.

"I'm sorry, I think the only reason I'm not sound asleep, snoring on my couch right now is from the five cups of coffee I've had. I tend to babble on and on when I'm tired… and the caffeine I doubt helps."

"Why haven't you had much rest?" Sarah questioned, seeming worried for her.

Jess shrugged. "Been a busy weekend, I suppose. First Connor and Abby's wedding, and then after all that I was put on setting up for the trip to the future, the search for you, of course. And then I helped Connor and Abby off to the airport, but I didn't get to go with them because I'm the field coordinator and Danny was readying to leave. Plus, Matt was sent off so he wouldn't intervene, don't tell him that though, and he's in charge of a lot which had me taking his responsibilities. He has so many plants…"

"Plants?" Sarah crooked a brow.

"Oh." Jess laughed a little. "He has a place in the menagerie where he has dozens of plants. Prehistoric, mostly… Though I think one is from the future and one I think is rare but from this time? I'm not really sure. He gave me a long lecture about them… But I was put in charge of watering them and such. He's like Abby about her creatures when it comes to plants."

Sarah wagged her head, smiling at her. "My, you seem to have your plate full."

"Not all the time, just when the entire team decides to do something all at once."

"Sarah?" Sarah and Jess turned to see Danny in the doorway, hands in his front pockets. "Let meself in, hope you don't mind, Jess."

"Oh, no, no! Don't mind one bit. I actually expect to be seeing a lot of you letting yourself in." Jess smirked at him and then turned to Sarah. "So Sarah, make yourself comfortable! I have to go. Lester is timing this as my lunch break. Don't tell him I already took mine." She winked and walked near the door.

Danny raised a brow, hearing the door close, and smirked back at Sarah. "Told you."

"She's so trusting…"

"She offered for me to stay here, but I decided it better to live with someone more my… gender."

She let out a scoff like chuckle. "How is Lester as a flat-mate, anyway?"

"Well for one, I'm not allowed to call him that."

Sarah smiled, stifling a laugh through her nose. "I can imagine."

"He's really not that bad, though. For Lester, that is. He really just complains about when Connor stayed with him."

Sarah smiled at that, but this one was different, giving a look of familiarity. "What?" Danny asked.

"I just… I was here for that. Which, that's not exactly common… I was gone either before, or now… after…"

"Though what you said shouldn't make much sense whatsoever, I understand." He smiled back at her in return. "I didn't know Ryan and Stephen and Cutter, and then I disappear from the face of the planet – though, I guess it's just more the face of the beginning of the planet. But I didn't know Matt or Emily or Jess… Or this new girl, Vicky or … Nicky? She's a blond, bit of a snob if I do say so meself."

"Where does she work…?"

"She helps out Emma, Mike and Pete in the lab. Anyway, the point is, I felt just like I did when I first joined the ARC."

Sarah nodded. "Danny, does it get better?"

"Yeah, Sare, it does. 'Cause even though I didn't know some bloke from the future, I still had and have Becker, and Connor and Abby. Course, never forget that you have me."

Sarah smiled at him. "Never."

"Good. And it so happens that Connor and Abby understand the feeling, too."

Sarah held in a giggle. "Understanding the feeling of having you?"

"What? Oh, no, feeling out of place," Danny said, amused.

"Oh, course." Sarah took in a deep breath, relishing the past when she did anything just to save them. "When did they make it back?"

"A year or two before I did. I actually made it back and then went back to the past… Added some more time to my table of being out of the loop."

Sarah looked at him confused. "Why on earth would anyone do that?"

He laughed at her and shrugged. "What can I say? I put family first."

Sarah looked at him still lost, but they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Forget something, Jess?" Danny hollered, but when no one answered Danny shared a look of worry with Sarah.

"Jess?" Sarah called, hoping she was just too caught up to answer. They heard creeks in the flooring though, which started making Danny eye for any type of weapon he could use.

"Actually," Danny and Sarah jumped, seeing Connor standing in front of them, grinning. "I prefer to go by Connor."

Sarah was taken aback, seeing Connor with a whiskery face and matured features. "Oh…" she managed out, all that her mouth could seem to sputter.

"_Connor_," Sarah saw a hand smack the side of Connor's arm, "you made poor Sarah speechless!" Abby walked in view and she saw how much she had changed as well. Her hair was long, for one.

"I put that effect on everyone, don't I, Sarah?"

Sarah smiled, still being unable to change expressions. She saw Abby roll her eyes and heard Danny snicker. "Sare?" Danny laid his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, and then back to Connor and Abby.

"I…"

_"Oi! Love birds!" Danny hollered. Abby and Connor froze, blushing. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. Could you give us some peace and quiet? Some people are trying to _read._" _

_"Danny, when did you learn?" Connor teased. Becker, sitting at a table separate from them, let out a laugh and Danny just glared at Connor._

_"Oh, that's funny, Connor. Did your new flatmate teach you that one?"_

_Abby rolled her eyes. "Careful, Danny. Say that too loud and Lester might hear you."_

_Connor looked at Abby shocked. "…You knew?"_

_"What? That you've been crashing at Lester's flat? Yeah, Becker told me."_

_Connor glared at Becker and he ducked his head into the book he was reading. "Guns 101"._

_"I see, so no one here can keep a secret," Connor grumbled. "At least there's always Sarah to rely on."_

_"Oh, you mean like that secret about keeping a diary?" Danny remarked. _

_Connor scowled at Sarah and she slapped Danny's arm. "Ow!"_

_"It's a journal," Connor corrected._

_"What's so wrong about that?" Abby asked. They all looked at her and she shrugged. "I keep a diary."_

_"Yes, but you're a girl. Girls keep diaries," Danny said amused._

_"It's a journal!" Connor protested._

_"It's okay, Conn. I think it's nice you keep a journal."_

_Connor smirked towards Danny and Sarah and then sweetly smiled at Abby. "Thanks, Abs."_

"I think I broke her," Connor said jokingly, but his eyes still looked panicked.

They were still the same, she decided on. Still the same Connor and Abby she risked everything for.

Suddenly Sarah wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, him being the closest in reach. A tear trickled down her cheek as she squeezed the life out of him, feeling Connor return the embrace.

"Good to see you back, Sarah," he whispered to her. "I missed you, didn't I?"

Sarah pulled away and smiled at him. "Missed you too, Connor." She then looked behind him and grinned even wider at Abby. Abby put out her arms and Sarah did as well before enveloping each other in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again," Abby said to her.

Sarah pulled away and smiled. "I know, I can't believe it… you two look so…"

"Different?" Connor asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Old!" she said with a chuckle. "And not to mention finally tying the knot."

"Well, she just kept nagging me over it," Connor said playfully. Abby punched the side of his arm and Connor rubbed it like it hurt as Abby just smirked.

"Abby, you must tell me everything when these two buffoons aren't around."

Abby nodded, smiling. "Sound brilliant. And you two…?"

Danny and Sarah looked eyed each other and when Sarah looked back at them Danny gestured to shush up about it.

Sarah's face twisted into a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Abby shook her head. "Nothing."

"Just wondering if he's spilled out his feelings yet." Abby elbowed Connor in the gut for that comment, which had him muttering about how she abused him.

Once Danny finished scolding Connor with his eyes he exhaled and tried to change the subject. "Who's hungry?"

But Danny, Connor and Abby's phone rang before anyone could answer. Danny and Connor pulled out their mobiles but Abby was perfectly aware of who it was. The ARC.

"Anomaly," Connor said with his mouth lopsided into a frown. "Think we could pull off being on vacation still?"

"Not if you want to ever go the Bahama's." Abby sighed and looked at Sarah. "Care to join us?"

Sarah looked hesitant, but nodded. "Just like old times, right?"

"Back to chasing the extinct already, yeah?" Connor commented.

Sarah smiled at them, seeing it all like it used to be, and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Matt and Emily sat in the menagerie, Emily looking at him concerned.

"Matt, what is it?" She asked, gripping his arm.

Matt looked up at her, letting out a sigh. "Emily..." he said, voice hushed, "I have to go back."

* * *

**_Next chapter has a shocker that wraps up some of the cryptic conversations. No idea the amount of chapters this story will get quite yet._**

**_Reviews are like Frappuccino's.  
We love Frappuccino's. _**


	4. Back in Good Time

**A/N: See! Not too long for a post! Ch. 5 is on it's way!**

* * *

Danny came walloping out of the anomaly, his face colliding with a dusty road combined with gravel and something else entirely. He didn't even want to know what that something else could be.

He held up his head, perceiving something he never thought possible. Which, he really should work on that, considering his job and all… and situation. Suddenly, he quickly shifted to his back to see the glowing orb flickering away, and in a blink of an eye it vanished. That did it. He was now officially stuck here.

Danny got up to his feet, dusting off his clothes and … face, as he just now noticed the stinging pain that seared his arm. Running through thorns and being attacked by creatures with claws really didn't do well for his health.

_Regency period_, Danny mused as he eyed his surroundings. Between 1811 to 1820 if he remembered his history right, which ironically was never his forte. He seemed to be invisible at the moment as coaches were carrying on by and women and men were strolling past him. He didn't understand civilization one bit half the time – he just went flying out of a floating ball of light and no one seemed to notice.

With a deep breath and wobbling step he walked out into the streets to have someone crash right into his side, practically knocking Danny back to the ground as whomever it was continued on without another hesitation. "Oi! Watch it mate!"

The man turned around to look at him pointedly. "Can I help you sir?"

"'Can you help me'?" Danny looked at him taken aback with his hair a long, matted mess, his beard hanging off his jaw-line, dirt covering his face – was this man actually looking at him like he was just another person? "Watch where you're going next time."

"I do believe you were in my way, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're bloody mistaken, all right," Danny muttered. The man looked at him with a soured expression and turned towards him completely.

"Listen, I see you must be in some sort of distress."

"No, what would give you that notion?"

"-So I will give you my name and help. Carlton Merchant." He put out a hand, offering it to Danny who was now bracing himself on some type of street corner or – he didn't even know or care.

Maybe it was being stuck in the Pliocene for months until he hardly could even tell the difference from those apes things to a real human being, or maybe it was the fact that he always had more of a knack for animals and weapons than actual people, but at this very moment Danny couldn't help but want to punch this man right in the jaw. Clean that smug look right of his fancy, primped, never-seen-anything-but-a-wide-open-field-for-adve nture face. "You wanna help, do you? To help me, you give me an address for some place to stay."

The man looked at him annoyed and sighed. "Right down the street there is an inn, if you wish to stay there."

"Thanks…" Danny grumbled to him as he passed a crowd of women who all seemed to be enjoying themselves extensively. Then taking a few more steps he realized he was limping, and his side hurt, and his head hurt… Great. He also remembered something rather important. He had no money. –

Coming back to reality Danny looked up at the ADD. Connor was fiddling around with the controls as Abby was nagging him about lord knew what, the normal evenings at the ARC of late.

Finding the married couples bantering plenty entertaining he felt like an eavesdropper so he twisted his chair around and faced Lester's office, seeing Sarah talking to him through the glass. Her head turned towards his direction and she smirked at him before bringing her attention back to Lester, which made Danny smile to himself.

"Danny?"

He craned his neck to look at Connor, who was standing beside him. "Yeah?"

"You're in me chair, mate."

Danny answered back with a smug expression and stood up, offering it empty.

"Thank you," he replied as he joyously sat down in his seat and swiftly twirled it back to his contraption.

"You're ridiculous." Danny overheard Abby say.

"What?" Connor replied.

"I said you're ridiculous."

"I'm just doing me job!"

Danny glanced back at them to see Abby pecking Connor on the lips. They made him laugh and awe all in one … boy will he be Uncle Pushover when they have children.

"What I came over to tell you was that I brought the leftover cake to the ARC," Abby added.

That caught Danny's attention. "Wedding cake?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Danny. We know. You didn't get any cake from the wedding."

"Well, neither did Sarah. I was thinking about sharing."

"You just now heard of it."

"I think quickly!"

"Especially when it comes to cake," Connor spoke up, only to receive a glare from Danny.

"In my defense, Sarah _has _been craving cake since she got back."

"Well, that's a weird craving," Connor commented. "And Abby got on to me about me Cappuccino."

Abby smirked, but remembered something. "Hey Danny, could you do something for me?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?"

"Find Jess for me? I can't seem find her and I need to ask her 'bout something."

"Important something?"

Abby raised a brow. "Well if you must know, dating important."

"Now Abby, you're married."

She rolled her eyes at him, arms crossed. "Oh just go find her before I start calling you Daniel."

"Oo," Danny said, waving his hands like he's threatened. "Now we're getting serious."

"Do you want me to get Becker after you?"

"Go ahead, you'll probably find Jess, then."

Abby couldn't help but let out a laugh as she pushed him along and walked the opposite way towards the menagerie.

"And hurry up, will you?"

Danny smirked and headed down towards the armory, now being brought back to his past.

_"And hurry along, will you? Don't want to scare the customers!"_

_Danny staggered up the creaky stairs, finding a small wash room to clean up in. The innkeeper, young for her profession, was generous and let him barrow some clothes without any charge. How he found someone as compassionate as her he would never know, nor would he ever question it. One thing he's learned from his adventure through anomalies and that hell of a past known as the Pliocene, never question. Just do and accept. Only way he was still alive._

_Once Danny was cleaned up and ready to be in society without people fearing they were staring at a mad man or serial killer he headed down the steps, hearing a voice that was all too familiar._

_"I'm sorry, madam," the innkeeper said in a sweet voice. "We have but one room available at this time."_

_"I understand." Danny felt his stomach churn, his knees buckle, and heart pound. It couldn't be. "It is nothing. I'll simply find another inn." _

_Danny managed to walk down right where he could peek over the wall that brought his sights to the counter. "Oh, I pray my lady, can you not retire in one single room? For you are the only one to be occupying it."_

_"Ah," It couldn't be mistaken. That had to be her. "but my friend is to meet with me."_

_He looked out, hoping he wouldn't be spotted, and he jerked back in a split second with heavy breath and a sweaty brow. How could it be? "Oh, silly me! I do abundantly apologize, me lady. It seems I was wrong, we have but two rooms that are not occupied."_

_"Oh, find what luck."_

_Danny was waiting, waiting for her to say it. She had to say it._

_"What be your name for the registry?"_

_There was a pause, and then the voice spoke more softly but loud enough for the innkeeper and Danny to hear. "Helen," she said, causing Danny to find himself practically ill. _

_"Your maiden name, me lady?"_

_"Ah, you may call it to be King."_

_"Is that not your name?"_

_Danny leaned over, seeing Helen's face more clearly. She casted a smirk and replied, "It is for now, is it not?"_

_The innkeeper gave her a peculiar look and signed her in, Helen looking down below the counter. Danny could see what she was looking at though, and it looked like some device. Possibly the Anomaly Opening Device – but oh! If he could get that device! He might be able to… to actually go home. And here he was starting to think this was to become his new home. _

_How Helen was here and alive would be questions to ask later, Danny convinced himself. She was a time traveler for goodness sake, this must have been before she decided to destroy the world… or even, or even kill Cutter! Danny wondered if she would even recognize him. Too risky though, he couldn't even consider letting her see him._

_"I will be back; I must head to see my friend before she arrives."_

_"Is it not a relative?"_

_"No, but she might as well be. We are very close friends. We are traveling together with her family."_

_The innkeeper nodded, seeming somewhat suspicious, and looked away as Helen left the inn – the door ringing its bell to alert the innkeeper of someone's entrance. _

_Danny dragged his feet out of hiding and appeared dazed. The innkeeper's eyes followed him and she cleared her throat, bringing Danny to pay her better attention. _

_"Are we all dressed and decent, sir?"_

_Danny gave her a soft smile. "I am. Thanks."_

_"You don't speak quite right, sir. Are you ill?"_

_Danny shook his head, knowing he probably looked beyond pale at the moment, and leaned up to the counter. "I'm fine. Thank you, really. Not many blokes – or, people would show such hospitality to a mad looking man like me."_

_"You did not appear mad as you say," she said with a tweak of a playful smile, "for a face like that I do not think could be such as mad."_

_"Well, then you might not be the best judge of character, madam," he said playfully as well. "For I am as mad as it gets."_

_"So you're to go then?" she asked, seeing Danny stand up and straighten himself. _

_"I am. I have a friend to catch, she just left actually. Did you happen to notice which way she went?"_

_"Ms. King? She headed north, I believe."_

_"Thank you, Cecelia. You've been too kind."_

_"And you too handsome," she blatantly flirted. Danny gave her a wink and rushed out, hoping to see Helen before she's out of sight. With his luck, he did. –_

"I'm just a bit worried, Becker…" Danny froze hearing Jess talk to Becker hushed. "I don't … I'm just worried for him and everyone and-"

"Jess, it'll be fine," he confirmed. "Nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it."

"No Becker, not just me. Everyone."

"I won't let anything happen to anyone. My job's to protect them."

"Which is exactly why I'm telling you this, Becker."

"Have you ever considered using my name less?" Becker commented, avoiding the topic.

"Becker!" she whined at him and he smiled at her.

"Yes, Jessica?"

She sighed. "Could you take this somewhat seriously?"

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to Lester about it, all right?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him and nodded.

"Good."

"What's good?" Danny spoke up, coming out from behind the wall. They looked at him surprised and Jess looked panicked.

"Nothing!" she said frantically. Calming herself some she looked towards the door. "I need to go… do … stuff! Important, job related stuff. I'll see you tonight, Becker."

"Later, Jess," he said with a smirk as she rushed out of the armory. "She's always afraid people are going to get mad if she's back here."

Danny nodded, knowing it was more than that, but trying to seem like he believed it at least.

"What'd ya need?" Becker asked, leaning against a table.

Danny thought about it and shook his head, mainly at himself. "I came to look for Jess. I guess I'll go find Abby and tell her I found her, and then lost her again…"

"She probably went to the ADD, which will lead to Connor leaving to go to the menagerie,-"

"And then Connor will mention Jess is at the ADD… Gotcha. Well, guess I got nothing better to do, might as well make the process go a bit quicker … Beck, could I ask you something?"

Becker looked at him with an eyebrow raised and shrugged. "Go ahead."

"What was Jess talking about?"

Becker looked at him shocked and then back to the guns. He wagged his head and sighed. "You sure you want me to answer that?"

Danny thought about it, but before he could answer an anomaly alert fired the alarms. Danny shrugged, looking back at the soldier, and answered. "I'll come back later, then we can talk."

Becker nodded and started packing up his needed supplies. Danny decided to head for the hub as quickly as possible, finding himself running beside Abby. –

_Danny ran through the crowds, receiving glares or confused looks from any person walking a normal to slow rate. At one point he pushed past a man, which made him feel awful as he didn't have time to stop and make sure the man was all right. _

_The corner of the street made him come to a halt. He lost her. Did she go left or right? His eyes peered through the small group of women, and then he turned his head the other direction to see one single soul walking down a way of some alley. It was a female from the looks of things. Danny's instinct told him to follow whoever it was, so he did._

_His feet felt like they were ahead of him in most of the running, which was a first time for everything. In the Pliocene when he was running from Terror Birds and some kind of Tiger panda bear thing he had chase him it seemed every late morning. He couldn't tell you its real name for the life of him, but he liked to call him Panger, and he named him Peter Pan. – But all the times he took an early jog or late evening run or whatever kept him alive at that moment, he always felt like he was lagging behind. Felt like his legs weren't fast enough, like they were giving in, like all those nightmares you have where you start slowing down without any control as you lose all breath and energy was coming true. The attacker never slowed his pace. The attacker always caught up in the dreams, and…_

_ Danny was grateful the attacker never caught up in real life. Who knew what Peter would do to Danny if he actually caught him, but he liked to just not think of the details. _

_The woman took a sharp turn and Danny lost his vision of her. He paused, praying this wasn't some sort of trick, and sunk back to the wall when he saw Helen exiting of some door she just entered. She glanced his way but saw nothing and began to walk. Danny, when deciding she was far enough ahead, followed quietly behind. _

_He had to know what she was up to, if not to get the device and go home, but maybe if he could stop her before she ever even killed Cutter or tried to kill off the human race he would find himself at the ARC, laughing with Sarah and Jenny as they watched Connor nervously try to ask Abby out. _

_Danny came to another stop when he heard whispering beyond the upcoming corner. He leaned against the wall and listened, but the voices were too faint to interpret or even pinpoint who it was. But as he listened, there was another distinct sound he couldn't mistake for anything else. A sound of time wavering around in midair wasn't hard to misjudge._

_The voices became even more distant and it dawned on him he was losing Helen as he hid. He leaped out and was in shock by the enormous ball of light fluttering in front of his eyes, making it difficult to even get past._

_"Blimey."—_

"Find Jess?" Abby asked as they entered the hub.

He gestured towards the ADD and they saw Connor take a 360 turn in his swivel chair as Jess tapped on some keys and stared at the other monitors.

"It's a bit out of way, is the problem." Connor told Matt.

"How out of our way?" Emily asked.

"Well… does ten thousand, three hundred something, point seventy some odd miles sound promising?"

"Connor," Jess said nagging like. She was just like Connor's sister at times. "An actual name would be more helpful, ya know."

He sighed and nodded and titled back towards Matt and Emily. "It opened in Antarctica."

"Well, can't we just assume the anomaly will freeze over?" Danny joked.

Abby smiled at him and Becker walked in, clapping his hand on Danny's shoulder. "If only that was possible."

"Funny, I was just telling Jess how I was in the mood for an Ice Pop."

Matt rolled his eyes and Jess just wagged her head at him.

"So…" Sarah spoke up, everyone turning towards her as they realized she was present. "What are we doing about Antarctica exactly?"

"Nothing, for now." Matt directed. "Connor, keep a tag on it – if there's any incursions we'll send the team. For now let's just hope it opened somewhere warm and any creature is steering clear from it."

"Bit risky, isn't it Matt?" Sarah alleged. "I mean, if a human being came through that anomaly and we came right after we saw the incursion, we might be too late by the time we arrive. The anomaly could have closed them in and that person could have died from shock or frost bite or…" She trailed off, everyone staring at either her or Matt.

Matt stayed silent for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Sarah's right. We should send in a small team of Becker's men to close it, and if an incursions does happen we can send the rest of the team in behind."

Everyone then seemed to content on that so they all moved to whatever they were doing before, except for Becker who was heading to gather his men. Danny saw Sarah smile at him and he wanted to talk to her, he had hardly gotten to at all today, but first he needed to talk to Becker. He may no longer be leader, but he still needed to know if there was something he should be worried about.

* * *

Emily stood beside Matt and squeezed his arm as he watched the team away. "You handled that better than I expected you to," she commented.

Matt looked at her, brow narrowed. "There was a moment there where I almost didn't…"

"Matt, are you sure about this?"

He looked at her again, his expression softened. "I'm not sure of anything at this moment, Emm."

"Just… be careful. If what you speculate turns out to be true…"

"I know," he said, grasping her hand into his. "I know. I promise though, everything will be fine." He sighed, watching her exit the room as he held Emily's hand tight. "For now."

* * *

_The anomaly was larger than he'd witnessed in quite some time. The shards of ripped time, gravity, and matter seemed to be seeping through the walls of the buildings on each side and it was tall; almost taller than the buildings themselves. _

_"Site seeing?" a voice jeered. Specifically, Helen's voice. _

_He looked to his left, seeing Helen leaning up against the wall with her long Regency Period dress and ribbons tied off from her waist. "Thinking about traveling myself. You?"_

_"I don't know, I always preferred the train for a proper transport."_

_Danny scoffed. "Don't think those much exist."_

_"Hm," she groaned. "Not yet."_

_"What're you doing here, Helen?" he pursued. _

_She raised a brow at him and smirked. "And here I was thinking you were just a fellow jumper."_

_"Is jumper some type of anomaly traveler?"_

_She mockingly smiled. "That would be the meaning, yes."_

_"Where does the anomaly lead?"_

_She cut her eyes at him, but made no reply._

_"Just going to ignore me now?"_

_The smug smile that covered her expression brought fear down Danny's spine, realizing she had a plan after all. Before he knew it he felt a hard object bash across his head from behind and everything went black, hearing his body thud to the dirt road. –_

"Becker!" Danny hollered, trying to catch up. "Beck!"

Becker turned around, arms propped up on his hips. "Do you have to call me 'Beck'?"

"Yeah, all right." Danny said teasingly. "I'll start calling you Hilary then. Your decision, really."

"Actually, ya know, now that I think of it Beck does have a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree. Listen, mate, about what Jess was panicking over-?"

"Captain." They saw one of Becker's soldiers at their side. He was eying him to come and help with the mission.

"I have to go right now, but we'll talk later, Quinn."

Danny nodded and Becker charged off with the soldier. He knew that conversation topic would now never be brought up again.

"Danny?" He heard from behind. Danny looked over his shoulder and turned to face her, seeing Sarah's beaming face.

"What a face to turn to," he said smiling.

She grinned at him and walked closer. "Hardly seen you at all today. Busy?"

He shrugged. "Well I haven't been on my feet all day, if that's what you mean. But you seemed rather busy yourself."

"Ah, well, been going over things with Lester. It seems I'm finally able to get my own flat and everything now, which is having me being forced to move out of the government paid condo."

"I'd offer my flat to crash at, but it's not exactly mine to offer."

"That's all right, Danny. I know you would if you could."

Seeming her sad eyes Danny couldn't stand to see, he took in a deep breath and eyed the kitchen. "Fancy a drink? We can celebrate independence."

Sarah laughed. "That's sounds lovely."

He smiled back at her. "Fantastic." –

_Danny eyes shuttered open, his vision blurred and darkened. He could tell he was in yet another era, from the sound of crickets and the feel of grass he could tell he was outside. He felt his head ache, and knowing he wouldn't be awake for long he tried to focus more on the people he now could see. _

_Above him hovered two figures, the voice of Helen echoing in his ears, and the other figure beyond his vision at the time. _

_"We need to go," Helen ordered. The second figure came to face him, bringing her face right to his. Her features became clear enough for him to make out, but that's what scared him._

_"S… Sarah?"_

_She placed her finger on his lips and he felt two soft lips brush his forehead. Danny could then feel his mind slipping back into an unconscious state, if he wasn't already in one. Everything was growing blurrier and it was increasingly more muffled than before. _

_But he still felt her breathe on his ear, now not being able to see anything, but only hear and feel._

_"All in good time, Quinn," she whispered to him before leaving his touch and abandoning him with nothing but eerie silence that quickly became nothing but a piercing ring, and before he knew when, he was out. –_

"Danny?" he looked up at Sarah, sitting at the table in the little kitchen they have for the ARC employees. "Something wrong?"

Danny stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nothing. Just… Just remembering a dream. Oi, I have to use the men's room, be back."

"Don't be too long," she said with a playful look.

"Right, I'll try. When I'm back you better let me have some of that left over wedding cake. Never got a piece at the actual ceremony." He got up, heading out of the kitchen.

Sarah giggled, answering before he left. "All in good time, Quinn."

Suddenly, Danny found himself ill.


End file.
